Cantarella
by Kat Neko983
Summary: This is my first one shot its based on a song by Hatsune Miku and Kaito somethin called Cantarella. Sorry I don't know what to put here.


**Kat: hi my first one shot, this story is based on a song called Cantarella by Hatsune Miku and Kaito somethin**

**Elsword: O.O who's the chracters**

**Kat: Rave and Eve**

**Raven: my names Rave now**

**Kat: I sounds nice to me~**

**Raven: ok Rave it is**

**Eve: what's the plot**

**Kat: that's for me to know and for you to find out~**

**Eve: again Kitty really**

**Kat: yep, oh yeah Chung's gonna die**

**Chung: ok- WAIT WHAT**

**Aisha: MY POOR CHUNG**

**Kat: ...**

**Elsword: so it seems Raven wins**

**Raven: YESH -hugs Eve-**

**Eve: -blush-**

**Kat: your nickname is Eevee**

**Eve: -blush-**

**Rena: I wonder what's gonna happen**

**Ara: hope I don't die**

**Kat: no the only people in it is Rave, Eevee and PikaChung**

**Rena, Aisha, Ara and Elsword: -jaw drops-**

**Everyone else: O.O**

**Kat: ...ok lets start here are the classes**

* * *

**Classes**

**Raven- blade master**

**Eve- code battle seraph**

**Chung- deadly chaser**

* * *

**Eve's Pov**

I stepped into the palace and into the ball room. There I met the handsome prince. He was in a **(I'm so sorry I don't know how to explain this please watch the video and you will see what Raven was wearing)** and a mask over his wonderful eyes. He took his hand out and I gladly excepted it.

**Raven's Pov**

I was dancing, until I froze as I saw a dazzling girl. I guess this is what you call love at first sight. She was truly beautiful, her hair was perfectly straight and she had a warm smile. I approached her, bowed down and took my hand out. She happily excepted it, her hand was soft, it felt like I've felt these hands before too.

* * *

We were in the palace hall ways in the same clothing but no mask. I eyed her, as she eyed me and we walked past each other. Several minutes later I looked out the window and there she was but with another man. I was torn with jealousy as he smiled at her and she smiled back. The man had the same clothing as me but it was yellow, he had cream hair and two patches of hair resembled ears that drooped down with brown tips. The girl of my dreams seemed in love with him. So that night I did the un-thinkable. The same man was walking to the exit, I approached him and as he turned around I stabbed him with my fine blade. I was wearing my mask so he wouldn't suspect me. He fell to the floor and blood stained the carpet and my blade. I looked up at the sky, staring at the stars 'you just wait my princess.'

* * *

A young girl with silver hair was holding a boy with raven hair's hand. They turned older in the same position, the boy seemed to have forgotten who the certain girl is.

* * *

**(Still Raven's Pov)**

I sat on a table with the princess in front of me. I poured her a glass of wine. She drank it without hesitation and mine was just on the table the liquid in side was completely still until, the girl in front of me fainted. I caught her in my arms just before she touched the cold, hard surface of the tile laid out on the floor. I smirked as I remembered I put a dose of sleeping potion in. I took this advantage and laid the princess on the bed, she was blindfolded but awake. I was on top of her. Tears streamed down her face and my eyes grew as a several memories flashed in my mind.

* * *

Two children were laughing and smiling, the girl had silver hair and the boy had raven hair. The boy was giving the girl a piggy back ride and had flower crowns.

* * *

There was a fierce cat in front of them and was all pricked up and scary looking. The girl was behind the boy as he held a long stick in his hands, trying to defend her.

* * *

The boy held out his hand to the girl and she excepted it. They started dancing in the wonderful meadow. Then their hands let loose.

* * *

The boy was being pulled back by his parents as tears streamed down his face, the girl was a few feet in front of him, crying non stop. They were separated.

* * *

**Narrator**

He remembered now. The boy was himself and the girl was the person he loved, he one he was on top of. This time his eyes were full of tears and it fell onto the princesses ivory skin. Her hands reached for the princes face, she sat up as the blindfold fell of. They held their faces close and they leaned in.

* * *

They were dancing in the ball room. The prince and the princess danced till midnight, laughing and smiling.

* * *

**Kat: WORST STORY I EVER WROTE I'M SORRY Q~Q**

**Elsword: aww don't worry Neko-chan -hugs Kat-**

**Kat: Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~Q**

**Chung: if you got confused I was the boy who got killed (Len)**

**Raven: I was the prince that tried to rape Eve (Kaito)**

**Eve: and I was the princess (Miku)**

**Rena: lets finish this**

**Aisha: MY POOR PIKACHUNG**

**Ara: bai**

**Kat: I'm sorry its bad -bows down with tears in my eyes-**


End file.
